


Cleaning Day

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Brainwashing, Chains, Gags, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's favorite pet Carlos takes it upon himself to make sure the other two pets are fresh and clean for continued play sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the AU where Kevin won.
> 
> Bad Pet is Cecil
> 
> Offering is Earl
> 
> I am a bad owl and I apologize.

Master was starting to trust Carlos with more activities regarding dealing with Bad Pet and Offering. He said that this was a sign that he trusted Carlos with them even more now and that Carlos should _**feel very honored with the privileges he was giving him**_. He was becoming more and more involved in preparations and rituals that needed to be performed in the main church of the Smiling God inside of Desert Bluffs and so it was up to Carlos to make sure Offering and Bad Pet were still healthy and clean, to make the Smiling God happy.

And Carlos felt very honored because his Master said he should be.

Today Bad Pet and Offering needed to be cleaned up. Carlos' sharp ears had caught Master muttering about their appearances before heading off to work and he smiled to himself, his body trembling in excitement once the front door was closed. He was going to be so good today! Master was going to be so happy when he returned and saw that Carlos had done the work without needing to be asked this time!

The cleaning room was a room lined with tile, several drains set into the floor to avoid flooding. Manacles were set into the walls on one side and were made out of a strong and rust-proof metal to avoid having to replace them. Offering and Bad Pet's wrists were shackled over their heads, the lengths of the chains adjusted to force them onto the tips of their toes to make it uncomfortable for them to move around too much.

Carlos then took a moment to think before exchanging their cloth blindfolds for leather ones. It could not say why exactly...but he never liked the way they looked at him when their eyes were uncovered. It made his chest start to tighten and his heart hurt and he hated it very much because it made him feel as if he were not being productive enough for his Master.

Bad Pet and Offering whimpered softly, biting down on the dildo gags Carlos had forced into their mouths, explaining that even if they were being cleaned, they still needed to work on their oral skills. “You're both being productive! Isn't that wonderful?!” he asked, patting them on their cheeks as he watched them struggle to keep their balance, legs trembling from the effort. He giggled to himself, shaking his head before walking away to get the supplies.

Floral smelling soaps were rubbed into their skin first. Carlos took care to make sure every part of their body was covered, idly slapping them across the face and ass whenever they shifted and forced him to try again. The soap started to foam up on their trembling skin and he smiled, humming as he took delight in the scent that filled the air. Slowly but surely their struggling and whimpers died down and Carlos was able to continue using the soap without anymore struggling.

He never understood why exactly but the soap's smell always made him feel so relaxed. He remembered Master talking about some kind of chemical placed in the soap that made it easier to deal with unruly individuals but most of it had been far too much for the former scientist to understand. All he knew was that Kevin liked it when he used it so he used it to make him happy.

And then Carlos picked up the hose.

Bad Pet let out a shriek around his gag when the cold water struck his body. He tensed up almost immediately, his nipples becoming hard and his skin breaking out into goosebumps. He sobbed and shook his head as Carlos washed him without mercy, spraying him in the face and hair before traveling downwards. He whimpered when he felt Carlos rest a hand on his ass and he tried and failed to brace himself when his ass was parted, allowing Carlos to clean him between his cheeks to make sure everything was clean.

Offering took the washing better than Bad Pet. He grunted, curling his lips back to show Carlos his teeth as the cold water was sprayed against his freckled body. He was rewarded with a hard slap on his nose, making him yelp and turn his face away, eyes watering underneath his blindfold.

“Now let me see...” Carlos stepped back and turned the hose off to admire his work. He set the hose down, humming as he ran his hands down their trembling chests and stomachs, gripping the bases of their cocks, stroking them once before letting go. "Turn!" he commanded, making sure his voice was harsh to make them obey. The pair shuddered and turned to the side as best as they could, bowing their heads as Carlos reached out, grabbing their asses, letting a finger slip between their cheeks, checking them for cleanliness with a hum. Eventually he simply just toyed and teased them, watching as they started to drool and moan despite themselves. He removed his hands from their bodies, clapping his hands together. “Who wants to show me how grateful they are for being cleaned up for Master?” he chirped, bouncing on his heels at the very thought. “Whoever doesn't gets to make Master happy instead when he comes back from work! Won't that be fun?!”

The very idea made the pair shudder and Offering turned his head, awkwardly nuzzling against Bad Pet. He was very much aware of how much more abusive Kevin was towards Cecil than himself. He could handle another session with Kevin after this but he was not so sure if Cecil could deal with it.

Carlos perked up when Bad Pet slowly nodded his head and he clapped his hands together, reaching up to adjust the length of the chains so that he could sink down onto his knees. “Now remember! If you try to talk once the gag comes out, I'll have to tell Master, okay? He really doesn't like it when you try to speak!”

He idly opened the front of the leather jumpsuit Master allowed him to wear under his lab coat, stroking himself into complete hardness as he waited for Bad Pet to nod his head again in agreement. It was always important to give the pets a chance to at least _try_ to behave themselves... even if it never lasted very long. Once he nodded the gag was removed and Carlos grabbed the back of his head, pulling his gasping mouth down onto his cock, hissing as Bad Pet started to noisily suck on his erection.

* * *

Kevin was absolutely delighted when he came home and discovered just how productive and busy his favorite pet had been while he was away! He smiled so wide that Carlos worried that his head would split in half from the effort used! He rewarded Carlos by kissing him on the mouth, whispering soft _**words** _ into his ear... words that made Carlos shudder and want to do so many nice things to Bad Pet while Kevin played with Offering.

Offering's face was firmly planted between Kevin's spread legs, his mouth full with the Voice's entire length. A spreader bar just below his knees kept his legs spread apart, making it easier for Carlos to press Cecil's face between his ass cheeks, commanding the former Voice of Night Vale to lick and suck. Carlos himself was happily fucking Cecil as he worked, occasionally slapping the sides of his ass or grabbing his head to force him back down whenever he tried to pull back.

Kevin watched and listened to all of the sounds his pets made and he giggled to himself, idly reaching down to run his fingers through Offering's red hair. “I must be the luckiest radio host in the whole desert, hm?”

 


End file.
